On the Outside
by katykat11
Summary: Jack Brewer was bullied for years by the gorgeous Kimberly Crawford and others. After being absolutely humiliated during sophomore year, he leaves. 1 and 1/2 years later, he's back at Seaford High, and changed from his dorky self into a hot bad boy who has everyone's full attention. But what will he do when he discovers that in his absence Kim is now the outcast, the bullied one?
1. On the Outside

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry for the long wait for any of my stuff, but now that school is out for Christmas break, I am able to write a lot more. **

**Also, many of you have noticed that I took down Sleeping Quarters. STOP, BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT. I'm only going to revise it and make it with a bit more of a plot. My writing has matured a lot since the beginning of that story, so I thought I'd make it a more enjoyable story for you all to read. If you want a sneak peek, feel free to PM me or comment on this first chapter letting me know. **

**Thanks for all your support! Here's the first chapter of a new story I came up with (also with the characters from Kickin' It; I know I'm obsessed). Hope you all enjoy it ;) sorry it's short. **

* * *

Jack woke with a start, only to realize his alarm had gone off 20 minutes ago. In a panic, he raced around his room throwing on clothes, not even looking at himself in the mirror before snatching an apple and running out to the bus stop. Not that he would've seen anything in the mirror that was new. He had the same moles on both cheeks, the same dorky bowl cut, and layers of fat on his stomach and chubby arms. That's why he wasn't surprised when everyone on the bus just stared at him as he made his way to the very back, where all the cool kids had cleared out long ago. They had all gotten their drivers' licenses to show exactly how ahead of the game they were, leaving either the freshmen or the other nerds on the bright yellow machine of unpopularity.

Not that Jack cared, of course.

Okay, so that was a lie. He cared very much, but no one was worrying about how the geek felt. In their minds, he was an unfortunate, misguided fluke of nature that needed to be reminded of it every single day of his miserable life. And miserable it was; the only way Jack got through each day was to think of what was ahead: college, and a way out of the hell-hole teachers liked to enthusiastically call "school". The worst tormentor was Kimberly Crawford. Sure, on the outside she looked like a goddess, but on the inside she was a complete witch. She was constantly flanked by her two minions, Erica and Grace, and all three of them never let him forget that his place was at the very bottom of the food chain, with the Shakespeare club nerds and the cafetería ladies. Kim had golden blonde hair that curled naturally down her back, and smooth tan skin that shone under the sunlight. Her green eyes sparkled whenever she talked, even when she was listing all the things that were wrong with him. Jack-like every boy in the entire school-was spellbound when he met her, but after a few of their "conversations" where she insulted him, he came to hate the very ground she walked on.

And the very girl was the first person to see him on that fine Monday morning as she strutted into the courtyard toward him.

"God, Jack," she said, wrinkling her nose at him. "Did you get dressed in the dark?"

Jack looked down at himself. He had thrown on a blue plaid shirt and purple skinny jeans, which if they didn't clash enough together, were absolutely horrendous with his red converse. His cheeks flushed and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Jack, I'm sure you didn't have any better clothes in your house," she simpered, leaning close and putting a hand on his arm. He didn't miss that when she pulled away, she wiped her hand on her shirt. "But then again, if there was no one to wear them, I'm sure no one would mind their disappearance. Maybe if you off-ed yourself now, it would save everyone a whole lot of trouble."

Jack clenched his teeth. He wanted to get angry, to defend himself, but he just felt like running away and crying. He was so ashamed of himself. Other people had begun to gather and were snickering at his fashion choices for that day.

Kim pretended to cover her mouth with one hand as if it was a secret between her and Jack. "Oh, and I think your zipper's down," she whispered, although it was pretty obvious she wanted everyone to hear the comment.

Jack looked around and saw all the other kids full-on laughing now, not even trying to hide their giggles.

"What an idiot."

"He should totally just kill himself."

"Look at his face. It's the color of, like, a potato."

"Do you mean a tomato?"

"Same _difference_."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The humiliation was just too much. Jack ran the way he came, not even bothering to look back at all his classmates. He felt the tears stream down his face as he pounded the concrete with his feet, running for half a mile before stopping to catch his breath. His sobs came out in wheezes and he walked the rest of the three miles to his house before collapsing into his confused mother's arms. He felt like such a crybaby, but he couldn't help it when the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Mom, I need to leave. I can't stay at that school anymore. Please let me get out."

* * *

**Don't worry, that's just the depressing first chapter. I promise by tomorrow that I'll have another chapter up that's longer and less sad. I think this is going to be a pretty interesting story.**

**Love you all, and don't forget to comment, review, and follow! :***

**-Kit Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know I told you that I'd update "tomorrow" like two weeks ago, so I'm very very sorry for not updating sooner. I had J-term at my school and took an AWESOME writing course that's really been helping my writing. **

**So now that I have more time, I'll be sure to keep this story going. Thanks for sticking with it, and for your awesome reviews! Sorry it's still sort of short. I'll update again when I have a lot more written, so it'll be longer. **

**Oh, btw IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end.**

* * *

Jack self-consciously ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair as he hopped into his sleek dark red Ferrari. His mother gave it to him as a birthday present last year after he got his license, and he'd been driving it ever since. That day in the middle of sophomore year had been the worst day of his life, and he convinced his mom to let him change schools. It hadn't been a problem, considering his mom wanted to sell their old house and move to the next state over for a job opportunity anyway. After getting the largest pay raise she'd received in her entire career, she surprised him with the car. He'd been so sick of being singled out for the way he looked and acted that he started working out and changing his physical appearance. He got a new hairstyle, bought new clothes, and began working out, determined to get rid of everything they'd made fun of.

It started out as a kind of obsessive goal, but after a while he worked hard just because he wanted to. Even his mom was surprised as the extra donuts and years of no exercise melted away from her son's body and was replaced with muscle.

And then the month before senior year started, Jack's mother announced that they had to move back to Seaford because she was being transferred. So they packed up and went back, and even though Jack was the total opposite of what he'd been several years ago, he was still nervous about what everyone would think. At his old school, the girls flocked after him like bees after honey, but they didn't know what he'd been in the past. Puberty had been good to him in the past two years. He grew six inches and started karate, which gave him excellent physique. But he'd finally discovered cockiness and confidence, the best defense for the insecure.

And that's what he was going to use today, on the first day of senior year. And he would show everyone, including Kim, that he was worth something.

So he grabbed his sunglasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose, revving the engine. He remembered the way to school, so finding the big building was no problem. It looked exactly the same, but Jack couldn't help but smirk at the thought that it would be totally different as soon as he walked through those glass doors.

He pulled into an empty parking spot right near the front, making sure everyone saw him as he hopped out of the Ferrari, locking it with the keys over his shoulder. His Ray Bans were still perched on his nose, and he allowed a small smirk on his lips as he sauntered into the school building, his leather jacket billowing behind him.

People-especially the girls-were eyeing him and talking to their friends, watching as Jack made his way into the school office.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson," he said casually, leaning against her desk.

The older woman looked up at him through her tortoise-shell glasses and blinked. "Jack? Jack Brewer? You've changed so much! You look so handsome."

Jack just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Can I have my schedule?"

Mrs. Johnson nodded, still looking a little confused. She shuffled through some papers until she finally found what she was looking for and handed it to him. Adjusting his backpack on one shoulder, he strolled out of the office and into the hallway, making his way to the end of the hallway where his locker was. He ignored all the stares and giggles from girls as he walked past and finally got to his locker. There was a girl with long blonde hair that covered her face kneeling next to him, quietly shoving books into her locker.

Something about her sparked his interest, so Jack put on a cocky smirk. "Hey gorgeous. What's your name?"

The girl looked up in surprise, and Jack almost stumbled backwards when he saw her face. It was Kim Crawford.

She looked at him in confusion and something else he couldn't place...fear?

"Jack?" she whispered.

He couldn't move, he was so surprised. This was what he'd been waiting for all this time: the chance to destroy Kim. But she looked so different. She wasn't surrounded by her normal posse of girls, or her precious boyfriend. She wasn't wearing any makeup and had enormous bags under her eyes, but somehow she still looked beautiful. Her usual designer clothes were replaced by a tank top and jean shorts that looked cute but not by any means _hot _like she used to be.

After a few seconds of awkward staring, Kim averted her eyes and looked down, picking up her books and walking away as fast as she could.

Jack turned and watched as she hurried off, confused at what had just occurred. What had happened while he was gone?

* * *

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews :) without you guys this story wouldn't exist. **

**ATTENTION: I have a story on Wattpad ( .com or there's an app for phones), and I would be honored if you guys would read it, comment, and vote. **

**It's titled _ dontaskmeplz_ by kitkatsaymeow: Allie Moore has been texting a mysterious boy for months now. He refuses to tell her who he is; all she knows is that he goes to her school and is a senior, like herself. But though she finds an escape with this boy, she has to deal with an infuriating one at school: Logan Wesley. Mr. Bad Boy and almost stab-worthy, he is the bane of her existence. Though she can't stand him, they are forced to work together when a secret comes out concerning Allie's boyfriend and she has to choose between what she knows and what she wants.**

**It includes car chases, gangs (though it's NOT a "gang" story), hot boys, and other epic stuff, so check it out. It's not yet completed, but if I see that you guys like it, I'll be sure to update soon. Thank you all for your support!**

**-Kit Kat :***


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, please don't hate me. And please don't stop reading just cause it's not an update. **

**I know you guys were expecting an update, but there are some important things I want to let you all know.**

**First off, I have gotten a lot of questions about Sleeping Quarters. I deleted the story because it seemed juvenile, even though I know you guys liked it (considering it got 246 reviews). I want to edit it and republish it, making it better than it was before. If you have any questions, PM me or comment on this author's note. **

**Secondly, I have now 2 stories on Wattpad, a writing website ( .com). I advertised the first one to you last chapter, and I went up over 70 reads in two days. That's awesome, you guys! Thank you so much!**

**So my first story is called **** dontaskmeplz**** by kitkatsaymeow. Here's the description:**

**Allie Moore has been texting a mysterious boy for months now. He refuses to tell her who he is; all she knows is that he goes to her school and is a senior, like herself. But though she finds an escape with this boy, she has to deal with an infuriating one at school: Logan Wesley. Mr. Bad Boy and almost stab-worthy, he is the bane of her existence. Though she can't stand him, they are forced to work together when a secret comes out concerning Allie's boyfriend and she has to choose between what she knows and what she wants.**

**Please read, comment, and vote. Thanks!**

**And here's the second one. It's a good story if you like sports like I do, especially football. It's called ****Gridiron Girl**** by kitkatsaymeow:**

**All Madison Beckmann wanted to do was play football. After all, that's what she had been doing for the past ten years. She's one of the best quarterbacks in the state of Washington, leading a team that's made it to states three times and won two state titles. Now it's the summer before senior year and Madison's parents decide to move cross-country to Florida. **

**It's worse than being hit by a 200-pound linebacker. **

**And what's worse, Madison's new school refuses for a girl to play on a boy's team...especially football. She thinks that the college scholarship she worked so hard for is now unattainable. But then she realizes if a girl can't be on a boy's team, then maybe to be on the team she must become a boy... **

**Join Madison for a season (and preseason) of sweaty boys, close encounters, bright lights, stadiums, and just maybe a little something she never expected.**

**So yeah, please read, comment, and vote. You don't have to, but the support is great and I much appreciate it. **

**Thirdly and lastly, I'm thinking about looking for a beta reader to help me edit my stories and help me when I have writer's block. You'd be credited in every chapter and if you have stories of your own they would be advertised. I need someone who's really good at catching grammar and plot errors, and full of ideas.**

**If you think you'd be interested, PM me and I'll look over your beta profile. **

**I promise I'll update On the Outside when I write more. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**-Kit Kat :***


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, hello everybody! Yes, shocker, I know. She's still alive. **

**These past weeks have been crazy with tests, exams, lab reports and other stuff. My apologies. I'm currently on spring break in Hilton Head, South Carolina so I should have time to update once more this week. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to update. I don't usually do this, but I want to give a special shout-out to**** Thecellist90. Her review about a week ago made me want to update. It means so much, so thank you guys :***

**Without further ado, here's chapter three of On the Outside.**

* * *

When Jack walked into homeroom, he scanned the room and smirked. There, sitting at desks and chatting in front of him, were the only people who had hung out with him when he was fat and nerdy. He hadn't really kept in touch with them, considering he got a new phone and moved far away.

"Yo, Jerry! Milton!" he said, grinning broadly at his best friends.

The Latino and ginger in question looked up, blinking in shock when they saw him.

Jerry stood. "What're you doing here, Jack?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "Not that I'm not happy-but damn, dude, what happened to you? You look awesome!"

Jack grinned. "I changed. I figured I might as well, for senior year."

Milton rose from his seat and came to give Jack a bro hug. "If I were a girl, I'd be drooling right now. Whatever you did to yourself, please teach me!"]

Jack laughed. "Damn, I missed you guys."

At that moment the teacher came in and started the lesson, but no one really paid attention. They-especially the girls-were too busy gawking at the new arrival. Jack, laughing with his friends, pretended not to notice but inwardly he was smug. Just wait til they found out that he was actually Jack Brewer, once Captain Nerd but now Mr. Sexy.

After class, he sauntered out of the classroom flanked by his friends just like old times, and smiled in delight when a brunette girl he didn't recognize came up to him.

"I'm Donna," she said. "You look sort of familiar, but you must be new. What's your name?" Oh, that's right. Donna Tobin, resident flirt and Kim's best friend...at least she was the last time he was at this school.

Jack leaned against a row of lockers. "My name's Jack. Jack Brewer."

Donna's eyes widened and she almost choked on her own spit. "J-Jack? Seriously?" It only took her a couple seconds before she pulled herself together and put on her blinding white charming smile. "Wow, you look amazing. Want to have lunch sometime? I can give you my number."

Knowing that every girl in the hallway was watching their little exchange, he stepped closer to Donna until her face was only inches away. He could feel her breath hitch.

"I'll pass. There other girls around here worth my time, and you just aren't one. Sorry, babe." He gave her a wink and stepped around her, leaving her completely dumbstruck and frozen in place as he walked away. He could hear gasps and whispers from all the females he passed as news of Donna's rejection spread like wildfire.

Jerry and Milton were snickering and guffawing behind him, and Jack smirked to himself. It was good to be back.

Lunchtime came around quickly, and Jack realized he hadn't seen Kim since that morning. Maybe she'd be in the lunch room. His pace quickened the slightest fraction in anticipation. He wasn't sure how he felt about her; she deserved everything she was about to get, but she also looked so pathetic that morning that Jack wondered what the hell had happened in his absence. Maybe the little bitch had finally fallen from the top rung of the social ladder.

With Jerry and Milton at his side, laughing and joking, he walked into the bustling lunch room. Everyone was moving around, getting questionable excuses for food from the counter, or sitting themselves down at open lunch tables. As he passed girl tables, their heads turned like clockwork, one after the other, and watched him go. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of Kim, but he didn't catch a glimpse of her trademark blonde hair.

He, Jerry, and Milton slid into empty benches. As they made themselves comfortable, Jack couldn't keep his eyes from flitting from table to table.

"So I'm sure you're wondering what you missed while you were gone," Jerry said, leaning toward Jack across the table. "Well, quite a bit, so we'll tell you. Donna slept with a whole bunch of people, as usual. Chris Graham broke his leg in a football game last year and has been out of sports ever since. Milton started a Calculus club here-"

"Hey, don't say it like it's a bad thing!" Milton interjected. "I wanted to expand my knowledge of mathematics! Bite me."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway-"

Jack cut in. "What happened with Kim?"

Jerry paused. "Well...it's a long story."

"I've got time."

Milton gave Jerry a glance. "A few months after you left, Kim's boyfriend Brett dumped her. He did it publicly and said awful things, like how she was terrible in bed and she wasn't worth anyone's time. She became a social outcast and all her friends left her. In fact, Kim's former best friend Donna started dating her ex. He cheats on her and she cheats on him but neither of them care. They're kind of the power couple around here."

At that moment, Donna and Brett came strolling into the lunchroom. Donna had her arm on Brett's bicep as if claiming him. They scanned the lunchroom and immediately everyone at the popular table shifted over to make room for them. Jack turned his attention back to Jerry for more details, but suddenly there was a crash.

Jack spun around, wondering what the commotion was. Standing at the front of the lunchroom stood Kim, holding a tray that had held food...which was now splattered on the floor and all over Donna Tobin's blouse.

"You bitch!" Donna shrieked, her hands fluttering indignantly around her midsection as if she didn't know what to do with them. "This was Chanel!"

Kim's face was bright red in embarrassment and humiliation. Brett just looked thoroughly amused.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you-" Kim started, but she was interrupted by another bout of shrieks from Donna.

"God, Kim you are so stupid! I can't believe I was ever friends with you. Just get the hell away from me!" Donna glared at the poor girl until it looked like Kim was going to cry. Without another word, Kim dropped her tray on top of the return counter and fled the lunchroom.

* * *

**Well, my pretties, thank you for reading yet another chapter of On the Outside. **

**Question: did anyone watch the iHeartRadio music awards? Who loved Meghan Trainor's outfit, Taylor Swift's dress? (Who thinks Madonna should retire...?)**

**Don't forget to favorite and review!**

**-Kit Kat **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all, sorry it's been so long! My last week of school was two weeks ago, and it was crazy with finals. So now that everything has calmed down, I'm on vacation at the beach, which hopefully will give me plenty of time to write (and upload). Seriously, guys, if I promise to update soon and I don't, please send me pissed off PMs or leave reviews telling me to update because I won't remember. I'm a rather scatterbrained person so I will take all the reminders I can get. **

**Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the next chapter of On the Outside :)**

Jack stood from his chair without thinking. What was with Kim? Where was that backbone she'd had the last time he'd seen her at this school? It was as if she was now just a shell of herself, wanting to avoid conflict as much as possible and stay out of everyone's way. He made an unconscious move toward the door after her, but stopped himself. No. He would not give in. He had to get in with the popular crowd and show her what she was missing. By the end of the year, she'd be worshipping at his feet and begging for his forgiveness. That was the main goal.

So instead of running after her like a part of him wanted, he sat down and brushed himself off. Jerry and Milton were still staring at Donna as the food started to soak in, making her see-through shirt stick to her chest.

"Dude, check out mamacita's-"

"Hi Jack." A cute, pixie-like girl skipped over to their table and stood in front of Jack, flashing him a winning smile. "I'm Amie. I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with us." She jerked her thumb back toward the popular table, where all the cheerleaders and jocks were glancing expectantly at Jack's table to see his reaction.

Jack gave Amie one of his charming smiles. "Just as long as Jerry and Milton can come with us."

"Of course," she said, blushing a little when Jack's eyes wandered from her face down her body, looking at her floral print dress that came to her upper thigh.

Slowly, Jack's eyes trailed back up to her face. "Alright then, Amie. Lead the way."

She started skipping back to the popular table, planting herself into a football player's lap. He kissed her neck once and put his arms around her, so Jack assumed they were a couple. She would've been fun to mess around with. But Jack didn't do taken girls. Everyone shifted over so there was plenty of room for Jack, Jerry, and Milton to sit down. Jack slid into a vacant seat next to a guy wearing a football letterman jacket. The guy flashed him a smile and held out his hand.

"Hey man, I'm Matt," he said. Jack took his hand and shook it, surprised by the kind gesture. "You new here?"

"Actually, I'm returning. I left sophomore year," Jack replied. "My name's Jack Brewer."

Matt froze. "Seriously? Dude, you look awesome!" He gave him a playful punch in the arm. Jack was glad that Matt had never really bothered him when he looked...well, like his old self. Otherwise, it would have been nearly impossible to be friends with him. But Matt seemed pretty cool. Maybe another friendship would be an added bonus to getting back at everyone who'd hurt him in the past.

"Thanks, man," Jack said, letting out a little laugh. It felt good to finally laugh again. This school used to hold nothing but bad memories. Maybe he could start over.

Donna was giving him dirty glares across the table, probably still not over her rejection. Brett had his arm around her shoulder, but he was talking to a cheerleader and it was obvious they were flirting by the way the cheerleader was blushing bright red and Brett was smirking.

Well, Jack thought. Looks like there's been plenty of drama while I was gone.

Jack sauntered into Chemistry class last period and sat down in the seat farthest in the back. He noticed most of the girls filled up the seats in front of him and made excuses to look back his way, like pretending they were staring at the clock behind his head. He smirked to himself.

"Alright, class, as much as we are all enjoying chatting amongst ourselves, lunch is indeed over so we're going to quiet down." The teacher, a rail-thin lady probably in her mid-thirties, walked into the classroom and to her desk, surveying her senior class. "I'm Mrs. Johnson, your chemistry teacher. Some of you had me for junior year last year because I also teach AP Bio, but AP Chem is going to be more of a challenge so I'm going to need you guys to give your best effort. Got it?" As if knowing she wasn't going to get a response from the bleary-eyed students, she nodded her head and continued. "Alright. I've arranged a seating chart in alphabetical order to make things easier on myself for the first semester."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened with a small click. Every head turned, and Jack saw Kim slip silently in.

"What's your name, hon?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Kim Crawford," she said softly.

"Well, Kim, do you have a good excuse for being late to my class?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Mrs. Johnson nodded. "Good. I was just about to announce the seating chart."

Kim turned to stand in the back of the room and wait for her seat, but she sucked in a breath when she saw Jack sitting there. She seemed frozen in place, as if not knowing what to do.

"In the first row, I want Jacob Adams and Sarah Anderson, then Jessie Barlow and Trey Bradford." Then, as if straight out of a cliche movie, the teacher said, "Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford over here…"

Jack turned his head and his eyes met Kim's. Something about them held him, and he couldn't help but keep looking at her. Finally she turned away and headed to their seats at the front. Jack stood, grabbed his books, and meandered to the spot where Kim sat. As he sat too, he saw her unconsciously angle her body away from him, as if she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Um…" Jack's voice was husky, and he cleared his throat. "Hey." Then remembering he was supposed to be cool and indifferent, he said, "How ya doin', Kimmy?"

"Don't," she said sharply, "call me that." Her eyes stayed transfixed on the teacher. A-ha. There was the Kim he'd been looking for the whole day.

"Whatever you say, Kimmy," Jack replied, twirling his pencil in and out of his fingers. "I'll reserve 'that' for in bed." His smirk grew as he watched her brows furrow and her mouth draw tight in a scowl.

She didn't reply, and as class dragged on Jack couldn't help but shoot sly glances Kim's way every couple minutes. She sat completely still and resolute, her back straight and her pencil tightly gripped in her right hand, which hovered over the paper of her notebook.

As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her shoulder bag and books and scuttled out of the classroom like her rear had been lit. Jack didn't have time to go after her before a bunch of the friends he'd made at lunch, including Matt, came bounding over to his desk and asking him his plans for the weekend.

"Um, I don't think I'm doing anything. Just finishing unpacking my stuff," he said, shoving his binder into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Matt grinned. "Cool. Saturday night Brock"-he motioned to the boy currently lip locking with Amie, the one who'd been with her at lunch-"is throwing a party. You should come. It'll be great. You can meet everyone too." They walked out of the classroom and shoved through the great mass of people clogging the hallways like bugs in a gutter.

"I'll see if I can make it," Jack replied, heading to the left to get to his locker.

"Awesome," Matt said as he started going the opposite way, walking backwards toward the front of the school so he could keep talking to Jack. "I'll text you the address!" he called.

Jack gave him a thumbs up and turned around, walking to his locker. He hummed one of his favorite songs to himself as he turned the dial, the locker finally squeaking open on its rusty hinges.

He dropped off a few books and made to close his locker when he saw Kim kneeling on the floor beside him, taking books out of hers. Her eyes kept glancing nervously his way and she looked like she was holding something in.

"You got something to say, Kimmy?" Jack asked, closing his locker and facing the blonde.

"Boston?" she said softly, so softly that Jack had to strain his ears to hear her. All the sounds of noisy high schoolers faded away and it just seemed to be the two of them, wrapped in their own little bubble of solitude.

"What?"

"Boston. That song you were singing was a Boston song, wasn't it?" She zipped her bag shut and stood, closing her locker with her foot.

Jack blinked. "You listen to Boston?"

She gave him such a quick half smile that Jack wasn't quite sure it had ever been there in the first place. "My dad used to make me listen to his old 80's music on Saturday mornings. Boston was one of my favorites."

"Favorite song?" Jack knew he shouldn't be interested but he couldn't help it. Here she was, spilling some of her life to him and for some reason he couldn't end the conversation.

"Peace of Mind or maybe Rock and Roll Band," she replied, her eyes shining a little less nervously. "Yours?"

"I don't know, I prefer More than a Feeling. But Rock and Roll Band is a classic," Jack said.

Kim seemed to realize just exactly who she was conversing with because her cheeks and the tips of her ears turned bright red and she reached up to brush away a strand of blonde hair. "Um, I have to go," she mumbled, hurrying off without another word. Jack felt his eyes watch her as she left, maneuvering through the people gracefully.

That body used to part the students in this hallway with just her mere presence. Now she had to push and shove like the common folk who didn't have their heads up their asses. She definitely deserved that.

And just because she had good taste in music did not make Jack despise her any less. He had revenge to give, and even though it was a year and a half late, revenge is always served best cold.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my friends!**

**Two updates in one day? Whaa?**

**Honestly your reviews are the things that motivate me to write. You all write the greatest things that not only encourage me to continue but give me helpful feedback. I know you want to get to the story, but thank you to EVERYONE who has ever reviewed, because I haven't gotten a single awful review that I've had to take down. Thank you all for being so supportive!**

***deep breath***

**Anywho, here's the new chapter of On the Outside :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kickin' It characters and own nothing but my own plot and the crazy ideas that come from my brain and not Disney XD **

Jack spent the rest of the week getting involved with all the popular people, and keeping an eye on Kim. With every passing day she seemed to wilt more, like a flower plucked from its stem. He noticed that she started wearing baggy shirts with long sleeves pulled down past her palms. She left her hair down and it tended to cover her face, so Jack barely could catch a glimpse of her face, her eyes always seeming to be cast downward.

By the time Friday rolled around, Jack was practically king of the school. It was like sophomore year never happened. It was an amazing feeling, not having to watch your back every few seconds to make sure no one was following you to pour water down the back of your shirt. He walked the school freely, his friends by his side and the other kids parted to let them through. Jack was on cloud nine.

Donna still didn't like Jack, but it's like the power he radiated was a magnet to her. She couldn't help but flirt with him when she was around him, even around her boyfriend. Jack ignored her though. He was still trying to find ways to get back at Kim. She'd already sunk so low but he couldn't help but want to sink her lower.

So that afternoon, Jack went home still scheming. He ate dinner in almost complete silence. He barely acknowledged his mother as she told him she was heading off to her night shift at the hospital.

At around eight, he grabbed a leather jacket, dark jeans, and a tight white T-shirt to wear to the party. After running a comb through his hair and grabbing his car keys, he sent a quick text to Matt asking for the address. Within seconds he received a response. The party wasn't too far, but it was far enough that he'd arrive fashionably late. With a confident smirk, Jack hopped in his car and sped off.

When he pulled up at Brock's house, the party was in full swing. Loud music blasted from inside, and it seemed as though the whole school was in attendance; the teenagers seemed to be spilling from out of the house onto the front lawn. Some hardcore party-goers who had already had one too many drinks were throwing them up in the bushes that lined the property. Wrinkling his nose at the odor, Jack locked his car and sauntered up the driveway to the front door. As soon as he walked in, the wave of heat hit him like a ton of bricks. The place was so packed he could barely move without bumping into someone. He pushed through a pack of girls who were dancing together and headed for the kitchen, hoping to find Matt.

As he scanned the kitchen filled with random kids, someone clapped him on the back.

"What's up man?" Matt appeared, grinning. "Glad you could make it."

Jack smiled back. "Me too. Thanks for inviting me. You got any drinks?"

"Alcoholic or carbonated?" Matt asked with a teasing wink. "Don't worry, we won't get busted if you want a beer. Otherwise I've only really got cherry coke and water."

"Beer's fine," Jack said. Matt nodded and went over to the fridge, leaving Jack a minute to take in the whole scene. He immediately spotted Brock seated on one of the kitchen stools with Amie in his lap. When he looked up and spotted Jack, he gave him a small wave.

Suddenly a beer was in front of his face, dangling from Matt's hand. Jack took it, turning to face his friend who had a giant goofy smile on his face.

"Cheers, man," he said, taking a swig of his beer. Jack cracked his open with a nearby bottle opener and did the same, letting the alcohol burn down his throat.

"Damn," he coughed once he had swallowed the stuff. "I forgot how much this tastes like battery acid."

Matt laughed and drank more of his beer. "First couple sips always do."

The bass dropped in one of the songs, making Jack's stomach rumble and vibrate.

"C'mon man, let's find some hot chicks and dance!" Matt yelled over the music, clapping Jack on the back before heading into the crowd of people.

Jack half-smiled as he watched Matt start dancing with a girl. With a few gulps, Jack downed his beer and let out a whoop of inebriation before following Matt into the throng of people. He let the music take over his body as he felt a girl start dancing on him, and didn't stop until everything spun together.

"Hey, K, I got another one. He's shitface drunk...can we take one more tonight? Awesome. Okay. Pick me up by the front of the house. Bye." Jack heard an electronic beep as the person to whom the voice belonged to ended a call.

"Alright come on, dude," the feminine voice said. Jack felt a small arm reach under his armpits from behind and try to hoist him up. The girl let out a grunt as she struggled with his heavy body. He felt her take one jerky step at a time, dragging his body across a floor. She paused and all of a sudden Jack felt cold air.

"Here, Joan, I got his legs," a new voice said, also female. Her voice was higher and sweeter and somewhat familiar. His feet were lifted into the air and before he knew it he was laying down on warm leather. He tried to pry his eyes open, but his head was still spinning. He tried to mumble something, but he didn't know what he was saying.

The new girl laughed. "Looks like he's regretting those beers."

Joan chuckled and suddenly Jack heard a car engine start.

"Do you know who it is?" The girl asked.

"Nope," Joan replied, her voice seemingly coming from the passenger seat. "It's not like I ask for their ID before I drag their drunk asses out of the party. The less people driving intoxicated tonight, the better."

"You wanna flick on the lights and find out?" The high voice suggested. Jack's vision-or lack thereof-went from pitch black to slightly red as the car lights turned on.

There was a shocked silence.

"Joan, you grabbed Jack Brewer?!" The girl cried in a hushed tone. "Don't you know about everything?"

"He's not going to eat you or anything Kim, especially while he's passed out."

"Well do you know where he lives? I'd prefer to have him out of my car when he wakes up."

"Yeah, I'm gonna text Matt." There was silence for a few minutes before Joan said, "He says Jack lives at 442 West. "

Kim groaned. "That's in the opposite direction." There was a dinging sound as she turned on the directional.

There was silence in the car once again, but this time it lasted until the car came to a stop.

"There's no car in the driveway," Kim said. "You think a parent's home?"

"If there's no car, I doubt it. Plus why would he get wasted unless he knew his parents wouldn't be there to bust him?"

Jack heard two doors open, close, and then the two doors on either side of his body being opened. He felt himself being lifted and carried until they set him down on a cold, hard surface.

"Damn, what does he eat? He weighs a ton!"

"Sweetie," Joan's voice said, "this isn't like sophomore year. I'm pretty sure that's muscle weight."

Kim huffed. "Did we have to bring that up?"

"Alright, is the door locked?"

"Nope."

Jack's body was hoisted up once more and he felt the air warm up again as they entered his house. In a few seconds he felt himself being dumped on the living room couch.

"Should we leave him a note or something so that when he's sober and can actually read he'll know how he got home?" Kim asked.

"No, let him wonder," Joan said. "We should get going. Matt will pay me for picking him up on Monday."

"Okay," Kim said, and then the door slammed and Jack was alone with his splitting headache.

**Well, that's a wrap.**

**I'll try to update when I get inspiration/feel motivated again XD**

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**XOXO **

**Kit Kat**


End file.
